Forbidden Desires
by DeathAngel90
Summary: Itachi x SasukeSasuke finds the real reason for the killing of the Uchiha clan. What will he do when he finds out.
1. The Brothers Rivalry

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Naruto, if I did you'd see a lot of yaoi!**

**Forbidden Desires**

**Prologue: The Brothers Rivalry **

The rain fell hard upon the ground as the thunder and lightning crashed. Two figures were to be seen, the younger one in torn black clothes covered in blood held rage in his eyes, the other in a black cape with red clouds on it held no emotion in his eyes. The younger male, only at the age of 15, powered a ball of energy into his hand and launched himself at the older male screaming, "I'm going to kill you!" The older male reached out and grabbed the wrist of the younger boy causing the boy's chidori attack to miss it's target. "Stop this…little brother." Itachi's eyes bore into his younger brother Sasuke's. Suddenly Itachi's eyes shifted to a deep red color with black swirls in them. Sasuke was frozen in place, 'I can't move my body!'

"Don't fight it little brother, I'm not going to hurt you." Sasuke struggled against the hold that Itachi had over him.

"Yeah right. Like I'm going to fucking believe that bullshit." Itachi sighed when he realized it was useless to talk to his brother when he's this enraged. "Your in no state to have a clam talk Sasuke, find me again when you've clamed down."

"Don't walk away you bast---" Sasuke didn't finish as his brother punched him in the stomach knocking Sasuke out cold. "Don't worry little brother, I'll be back" Itachi gently laid Sasuke on the ground and placed a light kiss on Sasuke's forehead and slipped a note into Sasuke's pocket, "I promise."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DeathAngel90: Yeah I know it's short

Itachi: When do me and Sasuke screw?

Sasuke: O-O

DeathAngel90: Control yourself Itachi you horny prevert

Sasuke: smirks

Itachi: I hate you

DeathAngel90: Anyway, Please Review!!!!


	2. Sasuke Gets a Note!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Naruto, but I wish I did

Chapter 2: Sasuke Receives the Note!

(Few Days Later)

Sasuke awoke to find himself in the hospital hearing a loud high pitched squeal from the pink haired girl next to him. "Sakura, your making my headache worse" Sasuke said in a raspy voice and has his hands covering his ears.

"I'm s-sorry S-Sasuke" Sakura blushed. Sasuke mumbled a 'whatever' as he sat up on the bed. Sakura noticing this ran to his side to help him and prop some pillows up behind his back. "How long was I out for?" The sudden question startled Sakura, "Um…about three days I think." Sasuke stared out the window for the longest time before a sudden realization hit him. He quickly got off the bed, wincing in pain from his cracked ribs. "Sasuke!" Sakura immediately ran to Sasuke begging him to lay back down on the bed. "I have to go after him! I must avenge the clan!"

"Sasuke!" said a sudden voice, "Lay back down immediately!" Sasuke turned to see a tall man standing at the door, he has silver hair and was dressed in uniform with the bottom half of his face covered by a mask. Standing next to him was a boy, the same age as Sasuke, with blonde hair dressed in an orange and black sweat suit. "Kakashi, Naruto!" Kakashi walked over to Sasuke, picking him up bridal-style and carefully laying Sasuke back on the bed. "You are going nowhere in the state that your in. Three cracked ribs and a concussion, Sasuke you need the rest." Sasuke began to protest but was quickly cut off by Kakashi, "You can go after Itachi another day."

"Yeah Sasu-teme, your brother can kick your ass in fast in the state that your in right now!" Naruto said with a wide grin on his face. Sasuke glared at the fox-boy, "Shut up dope", he said as he laid back down on the bed wincing from the pain. Kakashi whispered to Naruto and Sakura to leave he room.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke opened his eyes to see Kakashi standing next to him, "Yeah?" Kakashi pulled a note out from within his pocket and cleared his throat, "Itachi left a note with you before he left." Sasuke immediately froze with wide eyes.

Kakashi held the note out for Sasuke to take, who just stared at it in a daze, "Sasuke, take it."

"Huh?"

Kakashi sighed, "The note Sasuke, take the note." Sasuke slowly reached out and took the note while shaking slightly. "I'll leave you to read it on your own." In a cloud of smoke Kakashi left the room. Sasuke's hands were shaking violently as he carefully opened the note.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Yay! Next Chapter!!!

Itachi: Yeah that only took you twenty years to write, and why is Sasuke not in my bed yet.

Sasuke: Itachi!

Me: So it took me a long time so sue me, I've had so many tests and projects these past few weeks.

Itachi: Okay thats fine, but why am I not screwing him yet!

Sasuke: Itachi shut up!

Me: Soon now go drag Sasuke to a closet some and have fun, your beginning to piss me off

Sasuke: O-O Don't give him ideas!

Itachi: Come on little brother (drags Sasuke away)

Me: (sighs) Please review


	3. The Note!

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Naruto, if I did you'd see a lot of yaoi!

_Dear Little Brother,_

_I know you hate me and you have good reason for that hate. I killed the entire Uchiha clan, but it's not for the reason that I told you that night. Yes, Sasuke I lied to you that night. I didn't kill them because I wanted to test my capability, I killed them over a secret that they discover, one that would tear the entire clan apart. A secret I have kept locked away. Sasuke, I love you. Not the way a brother should love his brother, but I love you as a lover would. This maybe hard to read Sasuke but it's the truth. When we were younger, I would treasure the time in between my missions that we spent together wishing that I could make you mine. That night when father found out, my secret world was shattered. Sasuke, I am truly sorry. When father attacked me I snapped. I killed everyone. I only realized what I had done when I saw you looking at mew with that scared look on your face as you cried and vomited on the floor. I immediately realized what I had done and quickly tried to cover it up so you wouldn't know the truth about my feelings for you. Again?I am truly sorry. Sasuke, when you read this I would like to see you again face to face and you may kill me if you really feel the need to. Meet in the forest where we fought in one week. Good-bye for now little brother._

_Signed,_

_Itachi Uchiha_

The note stained with tears slowly fell to the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Don't worry next chapter will be way longer then this cause this was just the note

Itachi: ...You made me sappy

Me: And your point is

Itachi: (glares) I ain't sappy

Sasuke: (giggles)

Me: My story I can do what I want (sticks out tongue)

Itachi: whatever, btw way isn't he -

Me: In your bed yet, I know shut up! God your annoying (In head: but extremly hot!)

Itachi: Don't tell me to shut up!

Sasuke: (sighs) this could go on forever, Please Review!


	4. Advice

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Naruto.

"I can't believe it….my own brother is in love with me." Sasuke said quietly as tears rolled down his face, "But that is just so wrong, especially in the eyes of society!" Sasuke was so absorbed in emotion of being shocked that he didn't hear the door open.

The new occupant of the room made his way slowly to the crying boy. Sasuke tensed as arms surrounded his body. "You know Sasuke," the person behind him started, "to society what your brother feels for you may be viewed as wrong, but you can never help or prevent who you fall in love with. It's just sometimes you have to let your heart choose not society." Sasuke turned around to stare into bright blue eyes. "Naruto?!"

Naruto grinned at the boy, "Yeah who did you think it was?" Sasuke was floored. He never expected to hear such smart statements come out of the blonde boy's mouth. "Man Sasuke, pick up your jaw off the ground. I mean was it that much of a shock to hear smart things come out of my mouth!?" Sasuke snapped his mouth closed and proceeded to glare at Naruto. Then it dawned on him, "Naruto? How did you know my brother is in love with me?" Naruto's face suddenly changed from beaming happy to extremely nervous. "Um, well you see…" Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

Sasuke glared harder at the blonde boy, "NARUTO!"

"Okay, okay!" Naruto sighed defeated, "That night that you and Itachi were fighting in the woods, I was there watching." Sasuke's glare disappeared all together from his face as he became extremely interested in what Naruto had seen, "When you charged him in your last attempt to hit him with a chidori, he knocked you out cold."

"Well no shit Naruto, I remember that," Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes at Naruto's account of the events that took place.

"Well if you shut up I'll finish telling you what I saw!" with Sasuke sent Naruto a glare but remained silent and allowed Naruto to continue, "Well as I was saying, you fell forward into his arms. This is where I made the connection because he picked you up extremely gentle like, and placed you on the ground. I watched carefully as he slide the note in your pocket and placed a gentle kiss on your forehead. He whispered something to you but I couldn't hear it and then he just walked away."

When Naruto finished recounting the events, Sasuke was on the verge of tears. Naruto slowly walked over to Sasuke and embraced him whispering comforting words to the boy. "Naruto it's so hard and I don't know what to do." Naruto continued to sit with Sasuke rubbing his back in slow circular patterns. Eventually Sasuke calmed down.

"You alright now?" Sasuke slowly nodded his head. "Okay, so when did your brother want to meet up again?" Sasuke didn't trust himself to speak so instead he handed Naruto the note. "Well you've been asleep for three days, so that means you have four days left, "Naruto sighed, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Sasuke spoke in a voice that was as quiet as a whisper. The silence in the room until Naruto let out a sigh, "Well I better get going. Think things over. You'll come up with an answer." Naruto turned to walk out of the room. Quickly, Sasuke reached out and grasped Naruto's arm, "Naruto…thanks."

Naruto turned to Sasuke with his usual huge grin, "No Problem! I hope you figure things out." Naruto left the room leaving Sasuke to think over today's events as he fell into a peaceful sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Sorry about the long wait!

Itachi: It only took you a century to finally update you lazy woman.

Me: (glares) Watch it or I'll make sure you don't get Sasuke in bed! (smirks) Be a good boy and I'll get you some toys!

Sasuke: O-O (faints)

Itachi: (smirks) Oh I'll be good!

Me: He is way to easy to please...anyway please review!


End file.
